Sweet Little Mistake
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: Addison finds herself pregnant the very same day the prom drama happens. Can a baby change the way things are between herself and Derek? Addek. Complete !
1. Chapter 1

Okaaay so, me again :-D lol

_Okaaay so, me again :-D lol._

_So this fic was supposed to be posted for when Svenja came back but I think I'm late…oh well who cares!! _

_I just hope you like this fic…I like it so I guess that's good too…_

_--I do not own anything…but I do own their future baby though, yay!_

Chapter 1:

_Okay, one line negative, two lines positive, _Addison told herself for the 100th time in about a minute. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the small bathroom of the trailer with just a tank top and baby blue shorts. It was about 5am, and Derek wasn't awake yet.

About 2 minutes later, she took a look at the 4 tests she had taken ; _positive, all of them._

"Damn, what am I gonna do." Addison whispered to no one in particular. She and Derek they were just not ready to have a baby; yet still, they had created a baby somewhere during the 4 times they had had sex since she had moved to Seattle. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't the time, at all! It wasn't supposed to happen and she was sure Derek would be mad at her for it. Her head was resting on the top of her knees and her arms were hugging her legs. _It wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like that. _And she let a few tears fall.

Addison quickly wiped her tears away before taking the tests and the boxes to put it in her purse. The last thing she wanted was Derek to see them!

-x-x-x-

The very same day Addison was trying to find Bailey to run a blood test on her. She wanted to make sure she was really pregnant, and if so to make sure her baby was okay.

"O'Malley!" She called after she saw him walking in front of her office.

"Yes Doctor Shepherd?"

"Have you seen Bailey today?"

"Bailey's in Los Angeles with Callie for the next two days for a resident conference. Why?"

"Oh." Just what she needed really. The two people she could trust here were gone at the same time, just great! Oh a second thought…George did look nice, and he was Callie's friend-ish after all…maybe she could ask him? "Are you busy George?"

"No…why?" He asked unsure, she always kind of scared him.

"Can I trust you on something?"

"Of course Doctor Shepherd!" He told her proudly, though wondering why the hell she wanted to know that.

"Close the door." She told him and he did so. "Look George…Bailey and Callie are the only two people I can trust here and well there's Richard but it would be kind of weird. So yeah, would you do something for me? Something you can't tell anyone, not even your friends." She had to be sure.

"I swear. But hum, what can I do for you?" He asked her.

"I want you to run some tests on me…I think I might be pregnant and…"

"Oh…like hum…down there?" He asked as nervous as ever and it made her laugh a little for the first time since she found out she was probably pregnant.

"No! I mean like blood tests George."

"Oh!" He said relieved. "It's not that I eh I didn't want to eh you know but I mean it would have been you know kinda…"

"I get it O'malley…don't worry. Anyway, will you do it?"

"Of course…eh where though?"

About two hours later, Addison was sitting alone in the exam room while George was waiting for her results. She wanted a baby, but at the same time she didn't wait it right now. Maybe a baby would make her happy…

"Well congratulations Dr. Shepherd, it appears that you are about 7 weeks pregnant." George announced happily as he entered the room.

"Okay."

"What's wrong Dr. Shepherd? You don't want this baby?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"I do…believe me I do, it's just…it's not the right time."

"How?"

"Me and Derek barely talk…I'm afraid he'll want to divorce if I talk to him too much or if I say something wrong."

"Well it sucks…are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually…I guess, I don't want him to be mad at me." She replied sadly.

"Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm here if you need to talk or something."

"Thanks, but I don't want to come between you and Meredith."

"I'm no longer friends with her…she used me."

"What do you mean she used you?"

"I told her that I loved her and she gave me kind of a false hope by sleeping with me."

"I'm sorry she did that."

"Yeah me too, but anyway, as I said before I'm here for you Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you George."

"Look I have to go but maybe if you want to we could…maybe get a coffee or something else for you since you can't drink that tonight? I know it sounds stupid and all…"

"No it doesn't, I'd love to O'Malley.

"Starbucks at 8pm?"

"Sure, see you then."

Having a coffee with George? Might be cool, Addison thought.

-x-

"Where are you going anyway?" Derek asked Addison as he watched her get dressed in jeans and a lighter shirt.

"Starbucks" She answered simply.

"Alone?"

"With O'Malley."

"What?!" He replied laughing.

"Fuck you, at least he cares!" She replied angrily before leaving the trailer. Oh my god, did I really tell him that?! She thought surprised with herself.

-x-

"You really told him that?" George asked her surprised. They were sitting on a big couch talking quietly.

"Yeah. I was really shocked I really said that, it's like old Addison was back…I enjoyed it."

"What was old Addison like?"

"She enjoyed life, she couldn't care less about what her husband thought of her or other people for the matter, she didn't mind telling people what she thought, she had fun, at lot of friends and she was happy. I miss old Addison."

"She seems great you know."

"She was. She was awesome to be honest." She replied smiling a little.

"I'm sure. To be honest I didn't know you were so nice, I've always been a little scared of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! But you aren't really scary really."

"Well that's cool. At least one intern likes me."

"They don't hate you…Izzie is a little mad because of what you did to her but she liked you before, then there's Alex who thinks your hot and then there's Meredith who doesn't like you because she says you stole Derek from her and then there's Christina who has to agree with Meredith."

"Gosh why do they all think I stole Derek from her!? He's my husband!" She replied frustrated, it really made her mad when people would say that.

"I know! I mean, someday she'll get over it I'm sure."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Anyway, when do you think you'll talk to Derek about the baby?"

"I don't know…he invited me to prom in two days…so maybe if he's happy and all after that?"

"Yeah, just make sure he's in a good mood."

-x-

A few hours later, she came back home to find Derek already asleep in their bed. She quickly took her clothes off to put something to wear to bed on.

"I'm sorry about laughing earlier when you told me it was George you were going with, he seems nice and I'm happy if hanging out with him makes you happy." Derek told her right after she sat on the bed.

"Thank you." She replied simply before falling asleep.

-xxxxxxx-

Okaaaaay well, do you like it? Please tell me, I really want to know so review!! )


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews! I love them to keep on giving me some please! )

Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

(I don't own anything, except their future baby)

-X-

Chapter 2:

"Addison, when are you finally going to be ready?" Derek called out after her. He had been ready for 'prom' for about 30 minutes. He could understand women took long but he was getting bored!

"Well hold on, just a sec!" Addison replied nervously. _You will tell him tonight, he will be happy…he will! _She told herself of the 1000th time that night. She was dressed and ready, but she was trying to boost her confidence by talking to herself in the mirror. She'd be able to do it, right?

She finished talking to herself and got out of their too small bathroom.

"Finally!" Derek exclaimed, getting up from their bed. "You look pretty." He then told her nicely, smiling a little. She really did look good.

"Oh, thanks." She answered, trying to make it sound normal. She was happy h told her that, it made her feel pretty great. "So do you"

"Thanks." He replied, before they left. They both got into the car, and drove quietly to the hospital.

"Hey, Derek?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like…kids or babies?"

"Sure, if they're nice…why?"

"Oh, but would you ever see yourself as a father?"

"Yeah, maybe later. Why are you asking me that anyway?"

"No reason."

"Okay, sure."

-X-

They got there a while later and soon after Addison asked Derek to dance with her. Everything was doing great so far, but Addison didn't know Derek was looking directly into Meredith's eyes.

"I have to make sure one of my patients is doing okay, I'll be back as soon as possible." He told her after a while, moving away from the dance floor as he followed Meredith down the hall.

Addison made her way towards George to talk to him since he was sitting alone. She sat down the chair next to his.

"Hey George."

"Oh hey Addison, where's your husband?"

"Oh he went to see some patient or something; he said he'd be back soon. Anyway, you are doing okay?"

"Yes, I was talking to Callie but she decided to go dancing. What about you? Did you…tell him?"

"Nah, later I will….I swear!"

"I believe you!" He assured her.

"I like…talked to him about kids before in the car though. I asked him if he would see himself as a father."

"And…?"

"He replied that maybe later he'd want kids…or something like that."

"Well I mean, it's better than if he had told you he just didn't want kids at all."

"I know, I guess it is. I'm just really scared of his reaction, a baby changes everything!"

"Well you still have seven months to go, you'll figure everything out by then."

"Yeah, but is seven month enough for him to completely forget Meredith?" She asked/wondered sighing.

"I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I hope so. Damn, what's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, he might have been a patient of his and Meredith."

"Why?"

"Well I think they left together." He told her, not thinking about the fact that Derek had left with Meredith of all people.

"No…" She whispered, scared to even think about Derek being with Meredith.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked her, but never got his answer as she had left the table to walk directly to the elevators.

_He is not cheating on you Addison, he loves you and you are going to have a baby together. _She told herself, trying to convince herself more than anything else.

The elevator doors opened on the Neurology floor and Addison walked directly towards the Exam room next to his office.

She took a breath and opened the door. She saw them. He was touching Meredith the way he should only be touching her, her Derek was making love to another woman, right in front of her eyes.

She gasped, and they heard her. Meredith was shocked, Derek looked guilty. Addison didn't want to hear anything; all she wanted was to run away. It wasn't supposed to happen; they were supposed to be happy tonight; they were supposed to be together tonight. She ran, as fast as possible. She entered the Chief's office, closed the door and let herself slide to the floor, behind his desk; she let herself cry.

It wasn't supposed to be that way; they were supposed to be happy.

-X-

TBC!!

Okay I know it's short…but I'll update again in 2-3 days! By then, please review! )


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

Wow, reviews really do make me update faster!! ;-) So I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, I'm really happy about them!!

--I do not own anything, yet! ;-)

-X-

Chapter 3

_-X-_

_Everyday (day), every night (night)  
I wanna see u baby, stayin' by my side  
I'm goin' down on my, on my knees 4 u  
4 ur love I'd do it, 4 ur sake, believe I do  
If u don't love me, why do u raise my hopes  
No matter what happens, I can't let u go  
U got it wrong, I didn't wanna hurt you _

_I wanna be all the world to you_

_-X-_

_Oh my God, why did I do that, _Derek asked himself panicked. He couldn't find Addison anywhere. He hadn't meant to hurt her, sleeping with Meredith wasn't planned. All he wanted was to find Addison and tell her he was sorry.

He opened the door of the Chief's office and heard a sob coming from behind the desk. She was crying, and it was because of him.

"Addie?" He whispered softly, into the darkness of the office.

"I don't want to talk to you." She replied with her teary voice.

"Look I just want to explain." He assured her, walking towards the desk and he sat in front of her.

"Explain? Like you let me explain when I slept with Mark?" She replied harshly.

"Please."

"You slept with her, you never forgot her or even stopped thinking about her. Were you always thinking about her when we were together?"

"No! I swear you're the one I love; you're the one I want to spend my life with. Please give me a chance." He begged her.

""When I asked you to give me a chance, you just left. You left me for months Derek, months during you dated Meredith! Then I came here for you, moved her for you and you make me feel like shit, like I wasn't worth anything. Then when you made me believe things were going to be okay between us, you slept with her. So why the hell should I forgive you just like that? Because you cheating on me made us even? Because you wanted me to know what it felt like to be cheated on?" At this point, all she wanted was for him to know he had broken her.

"I'm so sorry for being like that; I swear it will never happen again if you give me another chance! And I swear to God that I didn't sleep with her to make us even. You're the love of my life Addison, and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't know Derek."

"Please Addie, tonight I'm in your shoes and it's even worse then being cheated on. I feel so horrible for doing that to you, it's the worse feeling in the world."

"Yeah, it is."

"Please, I want to spend my life with you, I want us to be happy, I want to give you the house of you dreams, I want us to have perfect beautiful babies, I want us to grow old together, I want us to be an example of what love is, I just want us to be Addison and Derek all over again. So please, give me…"

"A chance to show me how sorry you are?" She finished for him, using her own words.

"I swear I'll change." He promised her.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll give you another chance." She replied, smiling a little. She was probably being stupid, but he looked very sorry and honest. She loved him that much.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kissed her forehead and took her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, loving being in each other's arms. For once, it felt right.

"Derek?" She whispered, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in for a few minutes now.

"Yeah?"

"I found out about something a few days ago."

"What is it? Are you sick? Is something wrong?" He asked her, clearly worried.

"No...I'm pregnant." She told him, taking a breath while waiting for his answer.

"Woah! I mean like…wooh! I mean, it's great!" He told her shocked.

"You're happy about it?"

"Yeah! We're having a baby, how can I be sad?"

"Well that's a relief; I thought you'd be mad at me!"

"Mad?! No, it's amazing Addison! Our baby's going to come out of you! Woah!"

"Yeah, when you say it like that it's not so amazing." She told him, smiling for the first time that night.

"It is, Addison! It's amazing and you're amazing!" He exclaimed, taking her in his arms again.

"Thank you Derek, for being here for me."

"Thanks for forgiving me Addison."

"I love you."

"Love you too Addie."

-X-

That same night, they were both resting in bed after making love. It had been slow, soft and passionate, just like when things weren't hard between them. Addison's head was on his chest while he was rubbing her tummy.

"So you think it's a little boy or a little girl in there?" He asked her softly.

"Hum, I don't know what about you?"

"Hum, me neither. Do you want to find out?"

"Yeah, we still have to wait a few months though."

"I know, and I want to find out too."

She was relieved he was happy about the pregnancy. But she couldn't help but feel guilty about things he didn't know; such as her staying with Mark.

-X-

Okaaay, so I updated faster so that Milla could read it before she leaves!

So I just wanted to say THANK YOU again for all the reviews!! I'm soooo happy!! )

Please keep on giving me some )

NEXT CHAPTER: ADDISON TELLING DEREK ABOUT MARK, WOO!

Xx!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews )

Thanks for the reviews )

So here's the fourth chapter, I hope you like it!!

(This is pretty much for Milla, I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER HONI!)

-

Chapter 4:

The next morning they were sitting at the small table of the trailer, eating breakfast silently. Derek was reading the paper while Addison was just playing with the food in her plate.

"Something wrong Addison?" Derek asked her as he saw that she wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating your breakfast?"

"I'm just not really hungry Derek; I swear I'll eat when I am." She replied.

"What's bothering you Addie, I know there's something wrong."

"It's okay there, I am fine." She told him, not wanting to bring up her affair with Mark. "Just let it go, seriously."

"You know I won't just let it go, seriously tell me what's wrong, is it about last night?" He asked her worried.

"No." She replied simply. She was too scared of his reaction to tell him about Mark, and she loved the way he cared about her too much to let it go. But she couldn't help but feel selfish at the moment…

"Then what is it Addison? Is it about the baby?" He asked her, getting worried again.

"No, it's not."

"Okay well then…"

"I stayed with Mark after you left, and now I feel really bad about doing that since you were so honest with me last night. Happy?" She blurted out, feeling a little relieved that she had told him, but she was pretty nervous about his reaction.

"What? I eh…I don't get it." He told her shocked, he just couldn't believe she had done that.

"I stayed with him, I couldn't stand what I had done to you so I decided that if I made it as if we were in love to everybody they'd understand and that it would be less awful. I'm sorry for that, I swear I am." She admitted, letting a few tears fall down her face. She had finally told him.

"I…woah, it's a lot to take in right now." He told her simply confused. He could understand her reasoning in a way, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that his wife had stayed with Mark; she had told him lies since she moved to Seattle.

"Maybe I should just move back to the hotel for a while, to give you time to think." She offered.

"No of course not Addison, I want to be with you and our baby." He assured her. "You just have to understand that it's a lot to take in."

"I do understand, but maybe it would be good to spend sometime apart."

"I don't think so, maybe spending time together will only make us stronger. Look just let me a day to calm down and to take in what you told me."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm going to the hospital now." He got up and kissed her forehead, rubbing her tummy a little. "We'll see each other tonight okay?"

"Sure."

"I just need some time…"

"I know."

-X-

That same night, Derek came home after work to find Addison reading a magazine in bed. He started to get ready for the night and then sat on the bed on his spot.

"Hey." He said, talking for the first time since he had gotten home.

"Hey Derek." She replied shortly.

"So…are you awake enough to talk?"

"Yeah, sure I guess…you're ready to talk?" She asked. He seemed calm and caring, but she wasn't that sure he really was.

"Yeah…I mean, I do understand your point on staying with Mark but I wish you just hadn't…but I know it will never change so like…I guess I have to live with it and forgive you. You were so understanding with me yesterday that I can be mad at you Addie. And from now on, I just want us to be happy together, I'm not saying we have to forget about everything in the past but I'm saying we could just move on with life and enjoy being together, and enjoy your pregnancy together. What do you think?" He had actually thought about that speech all day, and he hoped she'd understand it all.

"So you're saying that we don't need to forget about everything that happened?" She asked curious about that.

"I believe that everything that happened to us will make us stronger and prove us that we can go through some hard times and still be in love and happy. That's what will make us stronger."

"You're probably right…"

"I am right Addison. I want us to be like we were in our 20s."

"And you're not only saying that because I'm pregnant…?" She feared that right now, that he would do anything for her while she'd be pregnant and then leave her.

"No! It's you and me right now. I love you Addison."

"I love you too Derek." She replied smiling and moving a little so she could kiss him.

Things would get better.

-X-

TBC!!

Okaaaaay so I know that was short!! Sorry! But I'm leaving tonight for a few days and I thought I should update for you guys!

Anyway, also I am really happy about all the reviews I've been getting, I love them and I love you guys! Thanks for you support, so now please review…ha! )


	5. Chapter 5

-X-

Okay so…well just read! )

-X-

Chapter 5:

"Oh look I think it's bigger today!" Addison exclaimed happily. She loved her baby bump; it made her feel really special. As soon as she'd wake up, she would look at herself in the length mirror of their 'bedroom'. "Oh it's definitely bigger, don't you think so?"

"Yes, it looks lovely!" Derek answered smiling. He didn't see any difference, but he told her that to make her happy…and because he didn't want to get yelled at.

"I thought so!" She told him. She was 4 months pregnant and there was definitely a little bump. She was fascinated by it, she loved it. A lot of people had thought she would be the kind of person to hate it, but it wasn't the case at all!

"Lift up your shirt so I can see well?" He asked her, smiling as she did so. "Yep, it's really there." He assured her. To him it was pretty damn cute.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands all exited. She was truly happy at the moment and she loved it. Derek and her had been working on their problems and they were just like old Addison and Derek. They would fight, but in the end they would always talk about it and get over it. They were in love, and no one could change that. "Oh, did I tell you Alex Karev knows?"

"About the baby?"

"Yeah!"

"You told him?" They hadn't really told anyone except a few people.

"No! He said my boobs were bigger! That kid really speaks his mind…"

"What?! I'm going to kill that kid! He can't look at them, they're mine!" He protested angry. He was the only one allowed there!

"Oh well, I don't like them that much, they're kinda heavy."

"Nah, I love them. Anyway, so my mom called last night."

"Yeah?" She asked him, sitting on his lap. They were still in bed since they both had the day off.

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "She wants us to go to New York for Christmas."

"Oh…did you tell her about the baby?"

"No, I thought we should do that together. So what do you think? I mean we missed last Christmas so maybe we should go this year?" He really wanted to go, he hadn't seen his mother and family in a while except via Webcam.

"Yeah, I guess we could go." She was clearly not as exited as him.

"You don't seem to want to though…"

"I do, it's just…I didn't really see them since…well you know."

"I'm sure they forgot about that! That was like a year ago…"

"I don't think they did…"

"My parents won't make you uncomfortable Addie." He assured her. "They asked about how you were on the phone and invited us both."

"I know, I'm not scared about your parents, I know they're understanding and trust you. I'm more scared about Kaithlyn and Alicia." She had always been close with Nancy and Milla, Derek's older sisters. The two younger's though, not that much. They never really had a bond.

"Okay so I know that they're not easy on you, but I swear that if any of them makes a comment I'll defend and protect you."

"Yeah, we should. We could also go see my family while we're in over there."

"We could, and we should! It's going to be a fun trip, I swear."

"I'll call my parents later to tell them we're going."

"Okay, well I'll tell my mom that we're going. I swear we'll have fun Addie."

"I know, we will." She wasn't that sure herself.

-X-

Two weeks later, Christmas was finally on the way. It was December 22nd and Derek and Addison had just gotten off the plane. Their plan was to drive to his parents, sleep there until the 25th and then go to her parents on the 25th and stay until the 28th. When they had asked Richard about the time off, he pretty much wanted to kill them, but thankfully Adele was in the room so she forced him to give them time off.

They drove to his mom's and got off the car. Derek took everything inside with him, not wanting to let Addison carry anything; not even her purse!

"Mom? We're here!" He shouted, hearing someone coming fast from the kitchen.

"Perfect, you guys are here!" His mom answered smiling at them and taking them both in her arms at the same time. "I'm so happy you guys are here this year! So you guys can take your things upstairs to your old room Derek. Your sisters will be here a little later." She took their coats and put them in the near by closet. "Derek your father is downstairs watching football and Addison come with me we're going to make cookies together while catching up!" She told them exited. She was really they made it for Christmas.

"Sure, have fun in the kitchen girls." He gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice seeing you Derek!" She told him smirking. "Okay little lady, let's go make some cookies."

Once in the kitchen, Jane put everything she needed on the island and Addison sat on one of the chairs in front of it.

"So how have you been Addison?"

"I've been great, you?"

"Me too dear, and what about you and Derek?" She asked cautiously.

"We've been really great recently. I really thought that it would be over when I caught him and Meredith at Prom…but then we talked and everything is going very well." She explained.

"Well that's great then, I knew you two wouldn't just let go."

"Helloo?" A shout was then heard from the front door.

"In the kitchen!" Jane replied, to see her very pregnant daughter enter. "Hey Milla!"

"Well hello mom and Addison!" She took her mom in a hug before turning around to face Addison. "Aren't you going to hug me favorite sister in law?!" Milla loved Addison since she had met her, and still loved her. Everyone made mistakes after all.

When Addison stood up, Milla's eyes widened. "Woah, well someone's pregnant here!" She shouted, seeing Addison's baby bump. Addison was wearing a shirt that was tied just under her breasts and that was loose around the belly, yet still a bump was visible to Milla's eyes.

"What!?" Jane exclaimed. She went to stand in front of Addison and looked at her belly. It was definitely there! "You're pregnant Addison?"

"Yeah!" She answered them smiling. She was pretty damn proud they had seen the bump, but at the same time she didn't want Derek to be mad at her for telling them…

"How far along are you?" Jane asked curious.

"About 4 and two weeks. The baby started kicking a little." She was really proud of her baby and both Jane and Milla could see it.

"Damn, I can't believe I was right! I'm so smart…"

"Sure you are honey." Jane told her daughter.

-X-

Meanwhile in the basement, Derek and his father were watching the football game.

"I'm glad you're here son, it's great to have a man around the house." Paul told him.

"I'm glad to be here too, dad."

"How's living in Seattle?"

"It's okay, I like my job there. Plus Addison stopped complaining about the rain and everything that's a relief!"

"Yeah, women can be hard sometimes!"

"Addison's having a baby dad, we're having a baby dad." Okay, he wasn't supposed to tell him alone, but he couldn't help it.

"She is? That's great son! How far along is she?"

"She's about 18 weeks right now; we're going to find out if it's a boy or a girl in two weeks at the next appointment."

"You'll be a great dad, Derek. No doubts." Paul assured him. His son was having a baby, it was amazing! He loved his daughters as well, but being incredibly out numbered by all the girls in the house, Derek and Paul had always had a special bond.

"If I'm anything like you dad, then I know I'll be."

-

I want reviews!! ) (pleaseeee…)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Read and Review! )

Chapter 6:

"When will everybody get here mom?" Milla asked, taking one of the cookies her mom had just taken out of the oven.

"Your sisters will all be here tomorrow with the kids and husbands. Talking about that, where's yours sweetie?"

"Oh he's on some last minute case, he'll be here tomorrow as well. Anyway, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I thought we should go to the restaurant, what do you girls think?"

"I'm craving sushi!" Addison exclaimed, suddenly feeling like eating 100 of them.

"Oh yeah! That would be so good!" Milla agreed immediately.

"Okay well sushi for my grandchildren! We should order them and watch them while watching a Christmas movie."

"Yeah, that would be fun!"

"Sure! Okay, let me tell the boys and we'll look at their menu."

"Awesome mom!"

-X-

A few hours later, everybody was eating happily in the living room while watching a very cheesy Christmas movie. Milla was sitting on a way too comfortable chair, Addison was sitting on Derek's lap and they were at the end of one couch while his parents were sitting on the other couch.

"My dad knows, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but tell him." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Oh…it's okay really…I actually asked your mom and sister not to tell you that they know about it." She whispered back.

"Really? You told them?"

"No…Milla thought I was fat and guessed it was that and kinda shouted it so yeah."

"Oh well, do you mind about the fact that we didn't tell them together?"

"No, it's fine. I mean, we still can tell my parents together."

"Yeah, we will."

The next morning, Derek woke up before Addison so he decided to get breakfast from downstairs and to bring it into his old bedroom.

"Addie?" He whispered softly, running a finger over her nose.

She let out a sigh but didn't wake up; she only put the covers over her head.

"Come on babe, I've got your breakfast." He told her, running his fingers trough her hair.

"No…let me sleep." She replied back, tired from going to bed too late.

"Come on, plus my sisters will get here soon so you should get dressed."

"I don't careeeeeeee!"

"Come on, we're going to spend the day together okay? You go say hi to Alicia and Kathleen and then we'll go shopping okay? And I'll make sure you take a warm bath with bubbles tonight. How's that?"

"Will you be with me in the bath?"

Derek smiled. "If you want me to be."

"And you'll buy me everything I want?"

That made Derek cringe. "Sure."

Addison pushed the covers away and sat up. "Well then I guess we have an agreement."

"Cool!"

-

About an hour later, Derek and Addison came down the stairs ready for breakfast. His sisters weren't here yet but he knew they wouldn't be too far arriving.

"Hellooo?" A loud voice came from the front door; Alicia.

"Relax Addison. She won't eat you." He assured her, though not sure himself.

Addison sighed. "You don't know anything about what she can or cannot do Derek."

"Give her a chance…"

"Why don't you tell her that? I'm not the one who hates me for stealing the big brother."

"She's over that, I'm sure!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Right…"

"Derek!" Alicia entered the kitchen and took her brother into a hug. "I'm glad you're here this year!" She hadn't seen Addison…yet.

"It's good to see you too Alicia." Derek replied smiling.

Alicia turned around and saw Addison at the table. "Addison…"

"Hey…" Addison replied, unsure of what to answer.

Alice turned around to face Derek. "You took her back?!"

"Look, we both made mistakes…"

"But she slept with your best friend! How can you forgive her for that?!"

"Look we talked a lot about things from the past, and we forgave each other." Derek replied calmly.

"Each other? You didn't do anything to her!"

"I did before it happened, and after I gave her another chance in Seattle, so yes, I had a lot to be forgiven for. And now we're happy and we're having a baby so can't you accept that for me?"

Alicia let an exasperated sigh out. "You don't have to stay with her because you knocked her up!"

"I am not staying with her because she's pregnant! We both want the baby and we're happy so just let it go." Derek told her firmly.

"But!"

"No! Anyway, Addison and I are going shopping now so I'll see you later" That was his last reply before he left the house with Addison.

"Look I'm sorry you had to hear that." Derek told her, once they were in the car.

"It's okay, I expected it."

"But you shouldn't have to expect it."

"She's just trying to protect you, Derek."

"But she doesn't have to! I make my choices and she should understand that I'm happy, no?"

"Yeah, she should."

-

Short, I know…but yeaah :P

Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I love you guys for the reviews

I love you guys for the reviews! I reaaaally do! Oh and a special thanks to Milla for actually making me write :P

So always, here's the 7th chapter! Wooo! I hope you guys like it!

Anyway, so I'll let you guys read right now!

-

That night, as promised, Derek ran Addison a bath and they were now resting in it. There was a warm atmosphere, as bubbles and candles surrounded them.

"You know, you never told me whether you wanted a boy or a girl." Addison questioned him curious since her appointment to find out about the sex of the baby was just in a few weeks.

"Hum…I'm not sure. I'd like to have both I think…a little girl would be nice, but at the same time I'd like her to have a big brother to protect her."

Addison smiled at that; she knew Derek would be a protective daddy. "So you want us to have more than one kid?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, maybe two or three. What about you?" He asked her curious.

"Hum, I guess we could agree with two or three, we'll just have to see how it goes with that one." Addison replied, while taking his hands into hers and placing them on her stomach so that he could feel their baby kicking. "The baby's been very active lately."

Derek didn't reply, he was concentrated on feeling his baby moving. It was an awesome feeling ever; it felt even more real every time their baby would kick.

"It's wonderful." Addison stated after a while of silence.

Derek nodded smiling. "It is, it's hard to believe we created a human being."

"It is uh?" Addison agreed. "I think little sunshine in there agrees." Addison told him as she felt the bay give a strong kick.

"Is it weird…to have something moving and kicking inside of you?"

"Sometimes…well at first it was, but I got used to it."

"I can't wait to see our baby."

"I can't wait either." Addison replied softly. "So hum, Kathleen seemed happy about the baby…I really thought she wouldn't take it well."

"She understands a little more than Alicia thinks."

"I don't want Alicia to be rude to our kid because of me, you know."

"I don't think she will, she'll get used to the idea that we're still together, she'll have too anyway because it's never going to change.

"I hope so."

"I'm sure she'll get over it and realize that we're in love."

"I love you."

"I love you too Addison and I love you too little sunshine."

-

A few days later, Addison and Derek were having a New Years Eve dinner at Addison's parent's house. Her brother was also there with his girlfriend and her grandparents were visiting from Florida at the same time.

"So Addison, how's your pregnancy going so far?" Her grandmother asked her, sitting next to Addison on the couch. Addison loved her grandparents to death, and she was really they approved of the baby, not that she had ever thought that they wouldn't.

"It's going great grandma, my morning sickness isn't regular and that bay anymore, and the baby keeps kicking which is awesome." Addison smiled. "Do you want to feel it?"

Her grandmother nodded happily. "Of course I do!"

Addison took her hand and put it on the side of her belly where the baby was kicking at the moment.

Addison's grandmother had tears in her eyes. "This is amazing Addison. I'm really happy you're having a child, I'm sure you'll be a very good mother."

"I hope so…I'm just still scared and insecure about some things with me and Derek you know."

"You guys still have time to figure everything out before the baby comes."

"What if 5 months isn't enough to figure everything out? What if we fail at this whole thing…"

"Don't be so insecure Addison! Let things happen, they're always there for a reason. Things that happened to you and Derek made and will keep on making you stronger."

"Yeah…maybe."

"Believe me, I might be old but I still know a few things about love; I was married at 20 and here I am, still married to that same man after 60 years."

"I hope me and Derek will be like you and PopPop later."

"I'm sure you'll find your happiness, you deserve it as well as everybody does."

"Thanks grandma…for cheering me up." Addison took her grandma into a strong hug.

"You know I'm just a phone call away if you want to talk, and a plane ride away if you want me to come and see you dear." Janet Forbes loved her granddaughter and would give anything for her to be happy.

-

After dinner, Derek and Addison decided to go to bed, tired of the day's event. It was already midnight.

"I can't wait for the New Year to come so that we can leave everything behind us." Derek told her softly.

"You think everything is going to stay behind us because a new year is starting?" Addison asked, still unsure about everything that had been going on in the last few months.

"I just think it might help to have a fresh start."

"You're probably right."

"You don't thin so?"

"No, I do agree with you."

A few minutes later it was finally midnight.

"Happy New Year, Addie" Derek wished her, kissing her.

"Hum, happy New Year to you too Derek." She kissed him back, loving the feel of his lips on hers.

That night, they made love, promising each other that this year would be better for them.

-

The next day, it was time to say goodbye to everybody. Addison's parents told her that they'd go to Seattle when they baby would be born to see him or her and her grandparents promised to go at least a week before so that her grandma could help them get everything finalized for the birth for the baby.

Though Addison knew that day was going to be hard for her and Derek. They were going back to the brownstone, together, to pack some things they had left there. When they got there, Addison could already see happiness falling from Derek's eyes. His eyes were dark and angry, but she could see that he was trying hard to forget about what had happened and to let everything behind in the previous year.

Addison turned the key into the lock and they entered their old home, where everything had started.

-

So I know that was short-ish! But yeah sorry I guess lol.

Please review now!

I loveee you guys! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I have soooo many!!

Seriously love you guys! )

Chapter 8 :

They entered they house slowly, both looking at the surroundings. Derek noted that everything was pretty much the same, except it was a little messy. The clothes he had thrown out the door that night were still by the door.

"You didn't wash the clothes?" Derek asked her softly.

Addison hesitated before answering. "I um…didn't have time to do it."

"I was gone 2 months."

Addison nodded. "I know."

"Nothing changed here."

Addison nodded again. "I know."

Derek walked around quietly. He didn't like the house anymore. The bad memory he had in the house was making all the good ones invisible. He went upstairs and Addison followed him. He saw the room of their old bedroom closed and decided to open it; he didn't know why he wanted to open it so badly.

Derek took a look around. "Where did you sleep while I was gone?"

"In the guest room…and um sometimes at…well you know." Addison replied hesitantly.

"Oh" He sighed. "Look maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"It was." Addison agreed. "I'll just take a few things and then we'll leave okay."

Derek nodded absently. "I'll uh, wait for you in the car." Derek left the room and ran downstairs. He couldn't stand the house or everything that was it in. All he wanted was a new house to hold their new memories.

A few minutes later, Addison came down and left the house with two bags. She got into the car and Derek started driving silently.

"Maybe we could stop somewhere or take a walk in Central Park? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure." He replied.

Once they were out of the car, they started walking down the path in silence. It wasn't too cold outside and it wasn't snowing either.

"So hum…I think it might do us some good if I moved out of the trailer." Addison told him after a while.

Derek looked at her shocked. "You mean…only you or both of us?"

"I meant me."

"What? Why? I thought we were making progress! We've been great in the past few months."

Addison shook her head. "No…I saw your face when we were in the house, I saw how much you hated it and when you went upstairs it was evident that you were remembering that night. In the past few months, all we did was to try to forget what happened, but in reality we'll never forget about it, or about our past. In five short months we're having a baby Derek, and we need to be ready emotionally. We've been living in a fairytale Derek…it's all fake. We need to face our issues and rebuilt our marriage." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. It was a really hard topic to discuss. "We've been living a lie and it's time to move on. It's time to take things seriously…we need to overcome our issues."

Derek nodded. "I guess you're right…but will we still see each other?"

"Yeah! We'll still spend nights or days off talking…I just think that a little break should be good on us."

"Where would you stay?"

"Maybe at the same hotel as Callie…it's a great place."

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sure it is."

"I know that you're not happy with the idea but it just might turn great Derek." She assured him, taking hold of his hand.

"But I won't get to see you everyday, I won't get to help you with the pregnancy…I won't get to see the baby all the time or to feel it kick."

"You will, you will get to do all these things. I'm not pushing you away at all."

"Okay…if you think it's for the best then it's fine."

-

A few days later, they were back to Seattle and Addison was packing her things to move to the hotel.

"Are you sure you want to go live there? You could stay here still." Derek told her, giving her clothes that were on the bed.

"It's for the best, I swear."

"But what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, plus Callie's room is just in front of mine if I need something."

"Still…" He couldn't help but be worried.

"I'm a big girl Derek, I'll be just fine." She sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him. "We'll still built our dream house here, we just have to solve a few issues and then I swear that everything will be better okay?"

Derek nodded.

"I don't want you to be mad at this." She sighed. "We'll still each other and have lunch everyday, and we'll have dinner dates and cuddle in front of the fireplace to talk…and my hotel room has a very big bath!"

Derek smiled. "It does huh?"

"Yes it does…I love you Derek, don't forget that."

"I love you too Addie."

-

That night, after everything was set up in her room, Addison decided to check some things on her laptop. She decided to log it to see if anyone was online. A small window popped up, she looked at it: Derek.

_Derek Shepherd__ says: I miss you already Addie._

_Addison Shepherd says: I miss you too...How's living alone?_

_Derek Shepherd__ says: Hum well…boring? What about you?_

_Addison Shepherd says: Well I do have a TV to myself so I don't have to watch your boring sport shows! )_

_Derek Shepherd__ says: YOUR girly shows are bad! They're even more complicated then women!_

_Addison Shepherd says: No ( I'm tired now_

_Derek Shepherd says: Go to bed then! I don't want you to be tired._

_Addison Shepherd says: Aw, you're cute. Anyway, want to see the baby before I leave?_

Addison clicked on the webcam button and Derek accepted the invitation to start it. She rolled her shirt up and placed the webcam in front of her now quite big baby bump.

_Derek Shepherd says: Wow, it's getting bigger by the day. Is he or she kicking?_

_Addison Shepherd says: No…he or she is sleeping…but talking about the baby I need to talk to you about some thing._

_Derek Shepherd says: Yeah?_

_Addison Shepherd says: Tomorrow's my 5__th__ month is starting and I have the appointment scheduled for the ultrasound…do you want to come?_

_Derek Shepherd says: OF COURSE! Can we find out about the sex then?_

_Addison Shepherd says: Yep…the appointment's at 11am okay? So anyway, I'm going to bed now )_

_Derek Shepherd says: Okay…I love you both and goodnight!_

_Addison Shepherd says: Love you too xx! _

She logged out and put her laptop on the nightstand before closing the lights.

-

Time to review yay!! )….Please…:P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :

Here's the next chapter for you guys!

Still love you for the reviews! )

Chapter 9 :

The next day, both Addison and Derek were waiting for her name to be called from the doctor's office. Today was the day they'd find out about if they were having a boy or a girl and they were pretty exited about it.

"Mrs. Shepherd?" The doctor called from the end of the hallway. Addison and Derek both got up and went to Dr. Brown's office.

"So how have you been Addison?" The doctor asked her, getting everything ready for the ultrasound.

"I've been great, thank you."

"Okay that's good, okay so I'm sure I don't have to tell you that but it's going to be a little cold…" The doctor told her as she put the gel on Addison's belly. "So do you guys want to know about the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked, trying not to let Addison see in case they didn't want to find out.

Addison nodded. "Yeah, we do." She assured the doctor and Derek agreed.

"Okay well you guys are having a little baby boy, congratulations." She announced, smiling at them.

"Aww Derek a little boy!" Addison said happily.

"Woah I'm having a son!" Derek exclaimed shocked. He was really happy about it, having a boy was every man's dream after all.

"Yes, we are." Addison replied, still amazed by the sight of her son.

"Okay well you son looks very good and healthy. We'll schedule another appointment for in a few weeks okay?" The doctor told them, her eyes glued to Addison's chart.

"Sure."

-

Since they were both hungry, they decided to go out for lunch before going back to work for the afternoon.

"So I called a contractor this morning." Derek told her carefully, still unsure about what she felt on them living together.

"You did?" Addison asked him surprised.

"Yeah…well I don't know about you but I was thinking that it would be time to start thinking about building our house…?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should…"

"Hum so…I thought that maybe we could built it on the land…it's really big and I'm sure you want a big house…so what do you think?"

"The land's great I guess, the baby would have a lot of place to play."

"Yes he would, plus maybe we could get a pool…and of course a hot tub for you."

Addison smiled at the mention of a hot tub. "Yeah, I really agree on that one!"

Derek smirked. "I thought so."

"So what did the person you called say?"

"Well he told me he'd come and meet us this weekend to see things and to offer us a few house plans that we could chose from."

"That's cool. Though, where are you going to live when they start building the house?"

"Hum well I'm probably going to rent an apartment you know…I'm not the hotel kind of guy."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah."

"So do you want us to go baby shopping tomorrow?"

"Woah there Derek, you almost look excited about shopping!"

"For the baby yes. Gosh, I'm so happy it's a boy, I won't have to deal with all the girly stuff and all." Derek smirked, mocking Addison.

"Oh shut up I'm not that bad."

"Addison, you work to shop! It's crazy how much money you spend on shoes, clothes, purses, hair products…"

"Well first of all I'm not THAT bad and plus it's not like we don't have enough money for me to do so whatever."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Anyway so you can tomorrow?"

"Sure yeah, want to pick me up at the hotel at 1pm?"

"I'll be there!"

-

That night, Callie and Addison decided to have a little girl night together. It wasn't often they'd see each other anymore since they were both very busy but that night both weren't working.

"The only thing that sucks from you being pregnant is that you can't get drunk with me." Callie told Addison smiling.

Addison laughed. "Well then drink for me!"

"Believe me I will." Callie winked.

"So I my ultrasound today." Addison told Callie excited.

"You did?"

"Yes! And it's a little boooooy!"

"That's awesome Addie!" Callie exclaimed, taking her friend in a hug.

"Yeah, I think Derek was really happy too!"

"Of course, he's a man so he wants a son."

"He told me that he wanted a boy first so that he could protect his future little sister…Come on, how cute is that?!"

"Oh my Godddd! I think you being pregnant made Derek soft." Callie announced smiling.

Addison nodded. "Yeah, well I really like it."

"I'm happy you're happy, Add."

"Well I'm happy I'm happy too."

-

Time to review!! Yay!! :- )


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so here's the 10th chapter for you guys

Okay here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me longer than usual but for the first time since I posted this fic, well I didn't have any chapters ready! "/

I'm kinda busy with writing a new fic that I'll post when this one will be over )

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!

-

Chapter 10:

The next day, Addison woke up to the dull sound of her alarm. After pushing the 'snooze' button once and then again and again, she finally decided that if she didn't get out of bed she would never be ready for shopping with Derek.

After taking a quick shower to wash her hair, she got dressed and took something to eat from her mini fridge. Then just on time, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Addie!" Derek told her cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Hey." She kissed him and then let him in. "Let me grab my purse and then we'll be ready to leave."

"You had breakfast?" He asked her, wanting to make sure she had eaten well.

"Yes, dad." She replied mocking him, but still touched by the fact that he cared about things like that.

Derek simply smiled. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Okay, well anyway I'm ready!" Addison announced after a few minutes.

"Great." They walked to the car and drove to the baby shop.

Derek took a look around. "So what should we buy first?"

Addison shrugged, suddenly feeling clueless about babies. "Furniture, clothes, toys, car seats, stroller, swing, breast feeding cushion, rocking chair..."

"I never thought about how much that makes for a little baby."

"Yeah it's a lot…so maybe we should start."

After about 1 hour of "Ohhs" and "Isn't this adorable" Addison and Derek were pretty much done for their shopping. They still needed more clothes and toys but that could still wait. After their shopping, they quickly went dinner before they went back to her hotel room to take a short nap that turned into being asleep for the whole afternoon.

After they ate dinner together in her room while watching TV, Derek pulled out the baby names books he had bought that the mall that day, one for each of them.

"We should start thinking about names, I'm tired of calling the baby 'it'."

Addison nodded in agreement. "Yeah we should, plus we already know it's a boy so we it's going to be easier."

Derek gave Addison one of the books. "Okay so let's see…"

"Aaden's cute." Addison told Derek.

"Yeah, I guess. Matthew?"

Addison shook her head. "Nah, too common."

"You want some weird name don't you?" He asked kind of worried, he didn't want his kid to have a food name or something.

"No, I don't! I just don't want my kid to be in a class in which there are 10 people named like him."

Derek just nodded in acceptance. "Okay then, so what about…Gabriel?"

"Nope."

"Mason?"

"Nope."

"Michael?"

"Nope."

"Addison would you stop just saying 'nope'!"

"Well give me good names and I might say yes!" She defended herself.

"Okay let's just each make a list and maybe we'll have common ones on it okay?"

Addison nodded. "Okay." She made herself a little more comfortable on the bed and started writing names she liked, while Derek did the same.

After about thirty minutes, they were both done with their lists.

"Well." Addison started. "My ten names are: Nathan, Oliver, Collin, Logan, Cohen, Benjamin, Landon, Ethan, Jacob and Chase. What about you?"

"Hum: Zachary, Lucas, Austin, Liam, Elijah, Nigel, Justin, Corey, Tyson and Kyle."

"Well it seems like we don't have any in common…I do like Elijah though."

"And I do like Logan. What about Logan Elijah?" Derek offered.

Addison's eyes widened as she smiled. "Yeah! Plus I think he agrees." She smiled as she felt him kick.

"Yeah?" Derek placed his hands over Addison's so that she would move them to where she could feel Logan kick. As soon as he felt it, he smiled too, proud of his little family.

-

Reviews would make me really happy!

Love!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating sooner, I can only say I've been a little busy but anyway here's the next chapter…I hope I get to write a little on this later so that I don't have to wait this long again before updating

_Sorry for not updating sooner, I can only say I've been a little busy but anyway here's the next chapter…I hope I get to write a little on this later so that I don't have to wait this long again before updating._

_Sorry again and here's the next chapter…_

--

A few months later, Derek and Addison were taking a walk in the park. Addison was about 7 months pregnant now and she couldn't wait to give birth.

"So I've been thinking…" Derek started.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get Logan a puppy."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Logan isn't even born and you already want to buy him a dog?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. "It would be fun for him to have a dog that would grow with him."

"I guess." She shrugged. "Though where would the puppy live? He sure can't stay at the hotel with me, and the house isn't ready yet."

"It would live with me at the trailer, plus it's only temporary since the house will be ready in three weeks."

"Well…I guess. I don't want something too big though…l want a fur ball or something like that."

"A fur ball? I mean come on Addie, we're having a boy, he needs a big dog."

"Yeah so? I'm a girl and I need and want a small dog to which I carry in my purse and paint its nails."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You know, we could always get two…"

"Yeah and have the big one fight with the small one? I don't think so!" She hadn't even thought about getting only one and he was already thinking about getting two!

"How about a female and a male? They could fall in love, aww wouldn't that be cute!?"

"Gosh Derek you're turning into a girl!"

"I'm not!" He defended himself. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Getting two dogs."

"As long as I have my little dog I guess it's okay…"

"You're sure?"

"Sure…but I won't deal with dog poop!" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't want to ruin your nails huh?"

She shook her head. "Exactly."

"So we could make a deal out of it…"

"Tell me?"

"I deal with the dog poop, while you deal with diapers." He tried, though he knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Oh I don't think so!"

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try." He shrugged. "So when we get back to the hotel we'll take a look okay on the internet okay?"

About an hour later, they sitting on the hotel bed with her laptop open in his lap.

"So we're looking for two dogs, good with children, and don't bark too much?"

Addison nodded. "Something like that yeah."

"Okay well…let's start with your small dog." He took at look at the website. "What about an Australian Terrier?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh look, I bet you'll love that one." He turned the laptop so she could see a picture of a baby Maltese.

Addison nodded smiling. "It's pretty cute yeah, I could make her a ponytail."

Derek rolled his eyes playfully. "I should have know, anyway for the big dog I've been thinking about a Dalmatian."

"A Dalmatian?"

"Yeah! Picture it; our song is watching the _101 Dalmatians _and bam, he discovers that he as the coolest dog ever."

"Wow, you sure gave a lot of thought to it." She replied almost impressed.

"I know! Anyway, you okay with it?"

"Sure, I guess they can be cute."

"I think so too."

-

Two weeks later, Derek and Addison were absently watching TV in bed at the trailer. They had gotten both dogs that day and they were watching them interact.

"They look like us when we make love." Derek told her as he watched the puppies fight.

Addison laughed. "Fighting to be on top…"

"Exactly." He smirked. "I can't wait to move into the house." He changed the topic.

"Me too." She agreed. "I'm sick of living at the hotel."

"I'm sick of you living at the hotel." He smiled.

"Spending time apart did well on us."

"I agree." He nodded.

"I feel like everything's going back the way it was."

"Yeah…me too."

--

_Short, I know!_

_Okay reviews please?? )_

_Love!_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! So here's the next update! This time I don't have to say sorry for not updating in a while since I updated two days ago lol. I also have to say that this fic is coming to an end soon-ish! There's a few more chapters and then an epilogue and it's complete!

Anyway, I'll let you guys read.

Chapter 12 :

A few days later they moved into their house and Addison was unpacking their stuff while Derek was at work. She was really bored and the dogs didn't seem to want to play with her or anything. As she sat in the living room floor she took a look around her new house. It was really beautiful, lots of space, a real bathroom and there was a room that had yet to be painted and furnished for their unborn son. She loved it but she didn't like the fact that the first day in their house….well she was alone in it, Derek was at work. She couldn't help but to have that feeling again, the feeling she had had when she decided to move at the hotel; the feeling loved their baby…and that's why he had decided to stay with her after he had slept with Meredith at prom. All she wanted was to put these thoughts aside but for some reason she couldn't.

She sighed and took her cell phone from the coffee table. She dialled Callie's number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Callie…what's up?"

"_Oh hey Add, I'm just watching daytime TV my day off, you?"_

"Unpacking stuff…we moved in last night." Addison told her, though there was no happy vibe in her voice.

"_That's cool, how's the new house?"_

"It's beautiful…do you want to come over to see it?"

"_It won't bother you?"_

"No, I'm really bored anyway." She sighed.

"_Derek isn't with you?" Callie asked curiously._

"No…" Addison admitted sadly.

"_Oh Add, well wait for me okay, I'll be there in about an hour."_

"Okay bye."

"_See you."_

An hour later, Callie was knocking at the door and Addison got up from the sitting position on the couch, as fast as she could, considering she was over seven months pregnant now, to open the door.

"Hey Callie!" She let her friend in the house.

"Wow, seriously this house is huge!" Callie exclaimed, taking a look around. "It sure beats the hotel!"

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's big when I'm alone though…"

"Oh Addie come here." She led her to the couch and so they could sit and talk. "Tell me exactly what's wrong."

"It's just that…it's our first day into the house and he's not here. Last night, he told me he had taken a day off and now…"

"Did you see him this morning?"

"Nope." She replied sadly.

"Well maybe there was an important surgery and Richard called him early?"

Addison shrugged. "He didn't even leave a note or anything."

"Oh."

"It's just that...I don't know, I'm scared he's going to go on the same path again and forget about me."

"Oh Add I'm sure that won't happen! You guys have been so happy the past couple of months."

"Yeah, we've been happy since prom."

"So then what's the problem?" She asked her smiling.

"It's the night I told him about Logan…"

"So?"

"I just can't help but wonder if we'd still be together if I wouldn't have been pregnant." She admitted sadly.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything! He loves you Addison, everybody can see it!"

"Maybe."

Callie nodded. "You should talk to you about how you feel."

"I just don't know what to tell him."

"Your thoughts."

"It's harder to do it than to say it." She told Callie, trying not to let tears fall.

"It shouldn't have to be hard."

TBC.

Review please!! )

Love xx


	13. Chapter 13

Humm well here's the next chapter! I hope you like it even though it's pretty short. Oh and between there's 1 chapter left after this one.

-

Chapter 13

That night, Derek came back from his long shift at work near 2 am. When he opened the kitchen's lights, he saw Addison sitting on the counter with a pack of cookies and a glass of milk.

"You're not sleeping?" He asked curious about why she was still awake at that hour. She had been really tired recently and it wasn't often that she'd go to bed after 10pm.

"Nope." She replied.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow at his wife's behaviour. "You don't know?"

"I don't."

"Okay." He sighed.

"You're home late." She told him with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Okay sure."

"Is something wrong?" He asked her wondering why she looked so mad.

"I don't know, is something wrong?"

"Addie what is it?"

"You haven't been home a lot lately."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry about it."

"Sure you are, you always are." She rolled her eyes. "Do you really love me Derek?"

"Of course I do!" He assured her. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you only stayed with me because you love the baby and no me." She admitted sadly.

He placed two fingers under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking right into his eyes. "I love you more than anything Addison, I really do."

She nodded, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry for doubting it…it's just that I got scared that you've been working extra hours to avoid me."

"Of course not!" He kissed her lips softly. "I've been working extra hours so that when the baby is born, I get more time off to spend time with the two of you."

She smiled through her tears. "That's very sweet."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

She nodded. "Very. I can't wait to spend time with both of you."

"I'm just scared I won't be a good dad." He admitted.

"Why? I'm sure you'll be the best dad in the world."

"Yeah…that's what my mother told me when I got scared of being a bad husband the day before we got married." He smiled sadly.

"You are a wonderful husband Derek." She assured him. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No, you have every right to doubt me…because I was a bad husband before in New York and when you came to Seattle."

"But that's in the past Derek. I wasn't the best wife either. But now, we're doing this together and I know that we'll give Logan a lot of love."

"We will." He took her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

x-x-x

A few months later, Logan was finally ready to make an appearance. Addison and Derek had been at the hospital for most of the day and she was about 8 centimetres dilated.

"I can't wait to see him." Addison whispered in the darkness of the room.

"I can't wait either." Derek smiled.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Addison asked.

Derek grinned. "Maybe he'll get your hair…"

Addison rolled her eyes smiling. "Redheads are awesome."

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked.

"They are!"

"I know, you are awesome." He smiled softly, pecking her lips.

"Ouuuuch!" Addison moaned as another contraction hit her. "I hate you Derek!."

He grinned. "I love you too."

-

TBC! Please review! =)


	14. Chapter 14

Okay well here's the last chapter! I know I haven't been really good at updating this fic so I'm sorry, I won't ever post a fic again without knowing where it's going and post it with no chapters ahead! Ha! Anyway, enjoy one last time! =)

Oh and special thanks to all of you who took time to reviews! I can't believe I got so many reviews for this fic, so thanks again!

-x-x-x-

A few hours later, Logan Elijah Shepherd was born. He weighted seven pounds and two ounces, nineteen inches long. He had Addison's eyes and Derek's hair.

"He's so beautiful." Derek whispered softly, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Addison nodded smiling. "He looks like you."

"Thanks." He grinned. "I can't believe we made him!"

"It's kind of weird yeah." She admitted smiling.

"We make beautiful babies Addie."

She nodded. "Oh gosh he's just so adorable!"

"I can't believe this innocent little baby was a big part of us being happy again."

"I'm happy we're here today…together."

"Me too." He kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"Mhm." She kissed him again. "And I love you too."

-

_Two days later…_

Later that week, it was time for Addison and Logan to finally go home. Logan would have to live with his overjoyed grandmothers for two weeks, which Addison was happy about because she was sure that they would be great help.

"Welcome home Logan." Addison held him close to her body as he entered the house, Derek and the moms following close behind.

"Okay guys, why don't you let Logan see the house why we make you a great dinner?" Addison's mother offered and Derek's mother agreed.

Derek nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

"Okay well we'll see you in a little while." Derek's mom said, leaving for the kitchen with Addison's mom close behind.

"Hum I think you're saved from your two crazy grandmothers." Derek tickled Logan's tummy.

Addison smirked. "I think they held him more than we did."

"For sure!" He agreed. "You want to go upstairs and watch TV in the bedroom before he has to be fed again?" Derek offered.

"Sure." Addison nodded. "Can you hold him while we go up the stairs?"

He took the baby from her arms. "There you go."

"Thanks Derek."

They went up the stairs and they sat on the bed, Logan comfortably lying between the two of them, on a plush blanket.

"You think he'll turn crazy living with us?" Derek asked smiling when his son yawned.

"Probably." She answered. "We are such weirdos." She smiled.

"In love weirdos."

"Yup." She grinned.

"I really don't want to go back to work in three weeks." He sighed.

She raised an eyebrow. "You have three weeks off?!"

"Yeah."

"Richard allowed that?"

"He did actually."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Well, it has a lot to do with the fact that I've been working so much during the past few weeks."

"Oh." She smiled. "You worked so much to spend time with us?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wanted to help you, the first few weeks aren't easy…three weeks doesn't seem a lot right now but…"

"No it's perfect." She sighed. "I can't believe I was such a bitch with you thinking you were working to avoid me and the baby."

"No it's not your fault, I should have told you."

"I guess."

A few minutes later, the baby started crying. It was time for him to be fed. Addison took him from the bed to place him in her arms, opening the from of her shirt to let him latch on her breast. "It feels weird."

"What does?" Derek asked, kissing the top of Logan's head.

"Feeding him…like a cow."

Derek laughed. "You're not a cow!"

"I know." She chuckled. "I just feel like it."

"Well you're not, plus you're way prettier than a cow!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh good, thanks, I was scared you'd think otherwise."

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Mhm." He sighed. "You think we'll survive parenthood?"

"Well will, because we'll stick together." She assured him.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Do you want other kids?"

She grinned. "Don't you think we should give my vagina time to recover first?"

Derek laughed. "I meant in the future."

"I do actually…it would be fun to have a little girl."

"Yeah." Derek agreed. "I bet Logan would love protecting his little sister."

Addison smirked. "She wouldn't need more protection than what she'd get from you."

"Hum, well I can always count on the son sometimes."

"Mhm." She sighed. "I love what we've become."

"Me too."

"Do you care if we take a nap until dinner is ready?"

"Sure." He closed the TV and shut the lights.

"I love you Addie, I love you Logan."

"I love you Derek, and I love you Logan."

-x-x-x-

Weee, the end! Anyway, please review? =)

Thanks for taking time to read the story.


End file.
